


Ladies Night

by powertrip1000



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Bisexual Dinah Lance, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Light-Hearted, Useless Lesbian Helena Bertinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powertrip1000/pseuds/powertrip1000
Summary: Dinah is pretty sure Helena is not gay, Renee and Harley are pretty sure she is. They make a wager.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, renee montoya/ ofc
Comments: 42
Kudos: 492





	Ladies Night

“She’s gay, Dinah.” 

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“You shouldn’t just assume--”

“I’ve been out of the closet since I was five,” Renee chipped in to Harley and Dinah’s back and forth discussion. 

Dinah crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow high and giving Renee extra sass. “Oh really, Lesbian Jedi? And what’s your expert opinion?”

“Of course she’s fucking gay,” Renee told her the conclusion. 

“See? And Renee is a piggy--”

“Stop calling me that Harley.”

“-- a cop, sorry Montoya. I prefer piggy but I respect you enough now to drop it until next time.”

“Thanks I guess,” Renee gave an exasperated smile, oddly charmed by Harley’s fucking crazy wierdness. This was her life now, no more police station bullshit. Just hanging out at Dinah’s apartment stoop stairs with Harley Blows-shit-up Quinn, waiting for the brilliant foster kid who swallowed a Diamond and the woman who spent fifteen years to come up with ‘Huntress’ like it was the second coming. 

Her phone chimed with a text message from Rebecca, her latest date. ‘At least she was back in the dating pool, that was nice. Crime-fighting offered more time for that kind of shit, contrary to popular belief. 

“Point is, Dinah, she has cop intuition and we have gaydar. Last I checked you don’t either.”

“You? You have gaydar?” Dinah placed her hands on her hips, “I’m actually bi, Harley. Last I checked your sexuality is psychotic.” 

“Hey!” Harley punched her arm lightly at the mock, “Good one, but, just so you know, I totally have had my share of a few girlfriends before He Who Can Die A Thousand Painful Deaths! AND I am currently Poison Ivy’s number one fuck buddy.”

“Poison Ivy is gay?” Renee perked up, intrigued with that theory, “is that why she kills so many dudes?”

“No that’s just because men don’t care about the environment more often than women.” 

“Ah.” 

“Point is Canary,” Harley taunted her now, “you just think she’s not gay because she hasn’t slept with you yet.”

“Oh!” Renee snickered. “She got you there Dinah!” 

Dinah glowered dangerously, the comment having hit a strong nerve of hers. “Hey!” 

She had also been pretty sure Huntress was gay and may have attempted a few instances that should have paid off in sex, and yes Harley was right about Helena not reciprocating. But fuck her. 

“And that has nothing to with you being bi, it probably has everything to with how long your nails are,” Harley cackled. 

While her nails were currently long, Dinah was still very offended at the reminder of her failed pursuits for Helena. “For the record, it’s not my nails! I saw her drooling over this shirtless man -- yes, man! -- just last night. Trust me you guys, Huntress is not gay. If she was gay I would know. In the biblical sense.” 

“Just because she won’t sleep with you does not mean she is straight,” Harley stuck her tongue out, “and they say I’m the one with an ego. HA!” 

“Alright Canary,” Renee pointed her finger at her and leaned back on the stairs, “if you’re so damn sure she’s not gay, then we need to make a wager on this.” 

“Oh! A million dollars,” Harley suggested. “I swear I’m good for it.”

“More like twenty,” Dinah punched Harley lightly back, smiling at her annoying clown friend (yes they had become friends, goddamn it). 

“A thousand?” Harley tried again, adorably disappointed that Helena Bertinelli’s sexuality was not being bet for such a high bargain. 

“A hundred?” Dinah offered. 

“Throw in an egg sandwich and we got a deal.” 

“Alright,” Renee stuck her hand out and shook Dinah’s hand, and Harley shook Dinah’s after. 

“Me and the piggy--” Renee shook her head “are gonna team up on this one.”

“Whatever,” Dinah was amused. She had a bit of an ego -- her numerous phone contacts for booty calls and her confident swagger made Dinah very well read in seduction. After a few rather strong come ons, Helena never reciprocated and the amount of times she had seen Helena stare at attractive guys was telling. She had this bet in the bag. 

At that moment, the familiar roar of a motorcycle’s engine caught their attention as Helena pulled up smoothly in front of them. Clinging to her back was an excited Cassandra Cain who jumped down and removed her purple helmet to show off a bright smile. 

“We broke 100 miles per hour!” She screeched in excitement. “It was so cool.” 

“I’m so proud,” Harley got a little teary eyed, “she’s an adrenaline junky!” 

Helena removed her helmet to expose a happy grin, her hair was a little messy and Dinah hated how the sight of it made her heart flutter. 

“Jesus Bertinelli, don’t kill the kid!” Renee half-joked. 

“100 miles per hour is grandma speed,” Harley said, “when you hit 150 is when the real fun starts.” 

“Yeah this is my life,” Renee mumbled to herself. 

Helena parked the bike with her kickstand and smiled when Cassandra hugged her side in excitement. 

“Thanks, Huntress,” Cass beamed before high-fiving Harley. 

“Say... Huntress,” Harley walked forward, a flirtatious demeanour as she reached forward to brush invisible dirt from Helena’s leather jacket shoulders. 

Helena’s eyes followed her gesture with her signature confusion, wondering what had been on there that Harley needed to touch it. 

Then Harley reached up to do what Dinah would never dare, fix Helena’s messy hair. “Since you finished your epic vengeance mission in the summer and got your family wealth -- you’re welcome by the way -- we haven’t celebrated, ya know? We need to get drinks.”

“We get tacos and margaritas after every successful mission,” Helena raised her eyebrow, looking to Dinah and Renee for confirmation, “isn’t that celebrating with drinks?”

Harley giggled and leaned forward to hug Helena. “You’re so adorable. I’m talking about dancing. Partying. Drinking. Ya know? Maybe even other adult-related activities that I’m responsible enough not to say in front of the kid.”

“I take it I can’t come,” Cass pouted, crossing her arms.

“Not this time kid, you have a date with Mrs. Haggis.” 

Cassandra sighed dejectedly. Mrs. Haggis was who Harley occasionally left her with when they went on dangerous missions. She was a nice old lady who cooked really good food and fell asleep so Cass could watch r-rated movies. Secretly she loved being babysat by Mrs. Haggis, but she had to act like she didn’t. For her reputation. 

“Fine.” 

“I know just the spot. Ladies Night tonight,” Harley cooed, nuzzling into Helena’s leather shoulder. 

Renee snickered, Dinah’s glare at Harley was so not subtle. 

Helena, still confused with all the different stares between everyone and hesitant to ask so she didn’t come across stupid, simply said, “um, sure?”

Probably it would be fun -- she had never gone out that way and toasting drinks to her most memorable assassinations sounded cool. 

“I’m bringing my girlfriend,” Renee told them. 

“I like Rebecca,” Harley released Helena and smiled, “those cookies she made were so yummy!”

“Yeah she’s cool,” Helena murmured as Dinah hummed in agreement. 

“What time should I link up with you guys then? I just need to change the oil in my bike,” Helena was already turning around to walk back to her bike. 

With her back turned Harley pointed a finger accusingly at her back and mouthed ‘SO GAY!’ 

Dinah gestured her with the middle finger and Renee tried not to laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. 

Cassandra sighed. She was looking forward to her night away from them and their weird shit today. 

“Will text you,” Renee finally said before breaking into laughter. 

Helena rolled her eyes at them before doing that sexy thing where she flipped her visor down and revved off. 

Dinah was such a sucker. She sighed. 

“Isn’t she so dreamy?” Harley sighed, fluttering her eyelashes exaggeratedly at Dinah. Don’t you just want to ride--”

“Fuck off Harley!” Dinah poked her before chasing her off. 

“Is that about Dinah wanting to have sex with Helena?” Cassandra sat down next to Renee, resting her chin in her hands as Harley got locked in a playful chokehold by Dinah to the curious stares of many people in the neighbourhood. 

“Ya know, why do I even bother preserving your innocence,” Renee sighed. 

\--

Helena was nervous and excited about her night of celebrating with friends. ‘Ladies night’ sounded fun. 

She had walked tonight since the location was only a twenty minute walk from her apartment. It was close and she would be drinking. After changing the oil on her bike, she had gone shopping for some fancier clothes. It had been fun, and now here she was. 

She gulped her nerves down at the thumping music sounds that were coming from inside. Harley and Renee had messaged in the group chat the location, and Dinah offered to meet her outside but she couldn’t spot Dinah anywhere. But she did spot a pair of fishnet legs and she recognized those legs, swallowing down her impure thoughts and schooling her features to where Dinah was finishing off a cigarette. 

“Dinah,” She cleared her throat, shyly smiling at Dinah’s grin. 

“Hey!” Dinah gave her a quick side-hug as a greeting. 

Helena had her makeup done with smokey purple and she was fresh out of the shower, having shampooed and styled her thick locks of hair. Her outfit was covered in a long woolen coat and she looked around to cautiously observe all the other people ready to go inside the loud club. 

“Let’s have fun,” Dinah told her, encouragingly. “Prepare yourself.”

Helena nodded as if ready for battle, “I’ve never been to a club before.”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Dinah snickered, surprised, “seriously?”

“I mean,” Helena swallowed her dry throat nervously, “well, I’ve been to clubs to stake them out and stuff. I haven’t been to um… you know?”

“You’re Huntress, you once killed a guy with a thumbtack. You got this,” Dinah nudged her with a smile, “shall we?”

With Dinah, Helena felt strong. She nodded, confident she could go clubbing and followed Dinah’s lead. 

\--

Gotham’s best gay and lesbian nightclub was known for it’s bright neon red sign blinking ‘Lip Service’ until the sunset. They had ‘Ladies Night’ on every second Friday. Explaining to Helena her first nightclub was going to be a gay one… well… Dinah decided not to. 

“My ex owns this place,” Dinah told her, not sure why she was confiding about that. When Renee and Harley suggested this place it made sense for their wager but… it brought back some memories. 

“Ex?”

“Ex-Girlfriend,” Dinah said, “I haven’t been here in a year… since we broke up.”

“Wait. What? You… you dated a girl?” Helena looked absolutely surprised and Dinah got nervous, hoping it would not change their relationship. She quite liked having a friend who was always ready to grab a bite to eat and beat people up with her. Who understood what it was like to lose their family to violence and grieve in the way they do. 

“Yeah,” Dinah tried to stay cool, “does that bother you?”

“NO!” Helena said loudly, almost panicking. Though the way her voice cracked made Dinah doubt that. “I mean, I knew about Renee, I just didn’t know… I mean I overheard you and Harley talking and you… well, mentioned you spent the night with a guy…” 

“Oh. Right… well, I’m you know… all over the spectrum.”

“Spectrum?”

“Oh boy,” Dinah snickered, grabbing Helena’s arm and tugging her to the door, “Renee and Harley picked this place tonight. Just so you know, it’s ladies night.”

Seeing the realization on Helena’s face was entirely too comical, as they approached the bouncer to get their ID’s checked Helena’s jaw dropped open at the sight of two girls french kissing like the world was ending around them. 

“Oh. Wow. Okay. I thought ladies night meant you know, we are all friends and ladies. And it’s a night. Out. A ladies night out.”

Dinah couldn’t stop the laughter from her chest. 

After paying their cover, spotting Renee and Harley was easy. Renee was nursing a whiskey and Harley was -- well fuck, if that wasn’t Poison Ivy herself doing shots with Harley. Ivy was gorgeous, she had black jeans and a dark green corset that showed off an ample bosom. Her bright red hair and green eyes flashed dangerously with the lights. Dinah kind of wanted to high five the janky ass clown for tapping that. 

“Hey! You made it!” Harley jumped up and down before running to hug them. “ Ya know, there is just something so very bonding about killing an army of men together. I love you guys.”

“Drunk already Harley,” Dinah teased her, returning the hug. 

“Maybe,” Harley giggled, “nice ass Huntress.” 

Helena chuckled, gently prying the hands off of her butt to awkwardly pat Harley’s head. “Thanks, I guess....” 

“Guys this is Ivy,” Harley introduced her happily, slurring a little bit, “what do you think of her shirt, Helena?”

Helena shook Ivy’s hand and said, “hi. I’m Helena. Um, it’s nice? I like the green.”

Dinah snickered into her hand, ignoring Helena’s confused pout as Harley got annoyed in her drunken stupor. 

Ivy’s pushup cleavage did nothing for Helena. Dinah gestured to Helena to mouth mockingly at Harley ‘NOT GAY!’ with a cackle.

Helena gave her a confused look, having heard the cackle, and Dinah just gave her an innocent smile as Harley fumed. 

“This is the one?” Ivy raised a brow and glanced back at Harley and Renee, “I think I agree with Black Canary on this one.” 

Dinah stuck her tongue out at Harley. 

“You guys have such massive egos,” Renee rolled her eyes. “Newsflash, not every lesbian wants to sleep with you.”

“What’s going on?” Helena was looking between her friends, lost to the context of their discussion, “is this about that spectrum thing Dinah mentioned?”

Renee’s laughter was loud, causing Helena to frown. What joke was she missing, damn it. 

“Watch this,” Dinah offered Ivy, removing her own leather jacket to reveal her cropped gold top which showed off all the goods: collar bone, cleavage, and stomach. She had paired it with a denim skirt and fishnets tucked into her knee-high black leather heels. Multiple women around them turned to stare, one even getting a punch on the arm from her jealous girlfriend. 

But Helena?

“Oh, do we put our coats somewhere?” Is all Helena asked, noticing she was the only one left with a coat on now. 

“Coat check. Over there,” Dinah gestured with her chin, amused at Harley’s growing ire. Her eyebrow was practically twitching. 

Helena took Dinah’s leather jacket and left them to go to the coact check. 

“Not gay,” Dinah told them, “she didn’t even look, Montoya. Tell me again you have gaydar.”

“What the fuck,” Renee shook her head in disbelief. “Okay that I can’t explain but… maybe you’re just not her type. Maybe she likes them butch?”

“I’m everybody’s type,” Dinah said cockily. Ivy gave her a high-five and Dinah smirked as she returned it. 

“Don’t high-five her, Ivy!” Harley pouted. “Helena is gay! I know what to do, maybe some alcohol will prove it! We need to get her wasted.”

“I’m telling you guys, if she was gay she would have ogled me the way she did this guy at the convenience store,” Dinah said. 

“Use your pheromones, Ivy,” Harley asked her lover, arms around her neck, “I don’t want to lose to Canary.”

“Awww,” Ivy kissed Harley and smirked, “maybe if you kiss me some more I’ll consider it…”

Harley giggled and leaned in again before turning to Dinah and sticking her tongue out. 

“Let’s get some drinks. Why do we still not have drinks?” Renee waved the bartender over again. 

Helena returned at that moment and Harley’s jaw dropped as she let go of Ivy’s hand to ogle Helena. 

“Huntress! You look hot!”

Dinah noticed the flicker of jealousy as Ivy glared at Harley and said with a hiss, “Seriously?”

But Dinah for once agreed with her deranged friend. Helena had tight leather pants with a pair of purple suede boots, giving her already tall figure more height. A dark purple see-through shirt was buttoned up to her neck with a black bra visible underneath. The collar and buttons had silver detail, and the shirt showed off her impressive arms as she tucked them casually into her pockets, smiling shyly. 

Dinah turned to where Renee had successfully secured them all drinks. Damn she was thirsty. 

“You like it?” Helena asked tentatively, “I go it shopping today, since I didn’t really have a nightclub outfit.”

To rebuff the attraction she was feeling as Huntress’s arms flexed and the soft smile on her lips grew from Harley's excited clap, Dinah teased her. 

“Black and purple still your go-to colour palette, huh?”

“Hey, says the girl that wears gold jewellery everyday of the week,” Renee teased her back. 

Ivy stepped to the bar and grumpily took two of the shots Renee had ordered. Harley grabbed Huntress by the arm and tugged her to the bar, handing her two shots. 

With all of them double-fisting a shot glass, Renee raised up and said, “here’s to kicking ass and taking names!”

They all tossed the first shot back after a cheer and then Huntress raised her glass to say, “to vengeance and Renee always speaking like a cop from a bad 80’s movie!”

“Fuck you!”

They laughed and cheered, downing the second shot together. 

It was all downhill for Dinah after that. 

Maybe she had underestimated her feelings for Helena, which probably were hard to ignore with all the liquor she had ingested. The woman got hit on every five fucking minutes and it was annoying. These poor girls thought they had a chance and Dinah was getting very mad at Helena for being so attractive and so her type (and so not interested). 

At the moment Helena was listening to some rather pretty girl tell her a story, and she was fully engrossed in whatever the fuck the woman was saying. Dinah sighed. Harley and Ivy were off dancing, and when Rebecca had shown up she had greeted them and taken Renee to the dancefloor too. Harley had Ivy, Renee had Rebecca, and Dinah had unrequited feelings. 

“You are really into her, aren’t you?” Ivy sat down next to her at the bar, having ditched Harley’s high energy dancing for a refreshment. 

“You’re one to talk, does Harley know you like her more than just for sex?”

“At least I’ve progressed to sex.” 

Touche. Dinah sighed. 

\--

Helena had gone to the bar half an hour ago to grab all of them some drinks. They had taken a collective break from dancing and now sat in a booth, listening to Rebecca tell a hilarious story of her co-worker getting caught watching porn. 

“Are you sure she doesn’t have powers?” Ivy slurred drunkenly, watching the army of thirst lesbians that had swarmed Helena at the bar. 

Dinah was getting fucking pissed. She glowered as Helena even smiled back at someone. What the fuck. 

Helena came back to the table just when Dinah was ready to storm out for a cigarette, five glasses balanced in her hands as she set them down. 

“Here you go guys. Sorry that took so long, people kept talking to me. And they were paid by people but I made sure no one drugged them.”

“Is she seriously that clueless?” Rebecca asked Renee, eyebrows raised high in disbelief. Rebecca was a hacker they had employed to help them track down a few missions. She knew who they were but was still not close enough to know Huntress really was that clueless. 

Dinah hated the drink passed to her on principle. 

“You’re a doll,” Harley kissed Huntress on the cheek and laughed before raising a glass, “to Huntress and her hotness for getting us free drinks!” 

Dinah reluctantly raised her glass, they were here to celebrate Huntress after all. She didn’t want to be a spoilsport. And even though she knew she would win the wager and Huntress was not gay, the evidence piling up regarding her straightness still hurt. 

She glared as Helena, who was tipsy enough now, hugged Harley back. 

“Harley, tell her to get her womanizing hands off you before I kill her!” Ivy blurted out, drunk and pissed at watching Harley cozy up to Helena. 

Helena dropped her arm instantly, shocked at the threat. “Sorry--”

“Jeez Ivy,” Harley pouted and turned to hold Helena closer, “I like cuddling my Huntress.”

“You’re good, I’ll give you that,” Ivy declared war, pointing a finger at Helena, “but I will end you.” 

“Oh my god you’re so dramatic,” Harley stood up, tugging her angry lover aside to calm her down and kiss her. 

Huntress’s eyes bugged wide when she saw them lip locked and she turned to Renee and Dinah with her shock, “Harley too!”

“Aren’t assassins supposed to be able to read situations?” Renee taunted her. “They've been all over each other since we got here.” 

Dinah chuckled, somewhat relieved to see Harley and Ivy in a corner where they could kiss and not start a riot. 

“Hey gorgeous,” a girl with some slurring stumbled up to them in a form fitting suit and said to Helena, “are you single?”

“No she is not,” Dinah had had it with all Helena’s attention being diverted from her and glared at the woman. 

“Oh,” Helena watched the woman retreat in a hurry, turning to Dinah with wide eyes, “are these… women who talk to me like, into me..?”

“Yes, genius,” Renee burst into laughter, “oh my god you are either a dumbass or--”

Helena flushed and crossed her arms, “I had no idea!”

Dinah chuckled, her anger dissipating. “You’re tall, beautiful, dressed to kill in a room full of horney women. Not your fault, babe.”

Dinah saw a small flush on Helena’s cheeks and smiled at her. God she was cute. 

“Dinah Lance!” a voice cut them off and of course it was Alyssa, Dinah’s ex girlfriend. Alyssa Meechum owned a few spots in the city and had been a big component in Dinah’s life a few years back. They were hot and heavy and memories both good and bad resurfaced when the woman smiled her charming ass grin. 

Damn her for looking that good in her suit, chestnut brown hair falling passed her shoulders… appearing when Dinah was in a mental state of self-loathing for crushing so hard on a woman that didn’t think of her that way. 

“Thought that was you,” Alyssa’s gaze dipped along Dinah’s legs, “you look great.” 

“Alyssa,” Dinah stood up, cooly. She was not sure if she should shake her hand or hug her, and simply smiled at an attempt of politeness. “This place is awesome. You’ve done good.” 

“So… what brings you here tonight? What can I get you and your friends? On the house?”

“Ohh bottle service would be nice,” Harley came back to the booth, tugging a soothed Ivy behind her. Ivy was now happy and had the smudged lipstick from Harley's lips all over her neck. 

Alyssa’s calm demeanor shifted to temporary fear at the sight of them before she leaned in close to whisper to Dinah, “is that Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy in my club hanging out with you?”

Dinah shrugged, “she’s harmless. Kind of.”

“What have you been up to?” Alyssa eyed her curiously, her voice still carrying an attractive lilt. “Still waitressing or..?”

Dinah kind of wanted her ex-girlfriend who hurt her to believe she had moved on with someone better, not just been subjecting herself to one night stands since they broke it off. So sue her, she reached down in a moment of drunken thinking to grab Helena’s hand and tug her up to her feet.

“The music is great tonight,” she said to her ex with a plastered fake smile, “let’s catch up later. Gonna grab some fresh air with my girl.” 

Helena followed her and Dinah held her hand tight, dragging her out to the side doors where the bouncer let people grab a smoke. 

Outside in the cold air where the music was muted and they were left alone, Dinah cursed. 

“Fuck her! Thinking I’m still stuck in life where she left me!”

“Is that?” Helena leaned toward her, hesitantly collecting her words before placing a warm hand onto Dinah’s barely covered shoulder, “is that your ex-girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Dinah nodded and realised she had no smokes on her and craved one, “it was messy. Lasted longer than it should have. I met her before she opened up this place… she started making money and decided dating a waitress wasn’t good enough for her. She dumped me to date some lawyer chick and move to uptown Gotham.”

“Oh. Wow.” Helena looked down at her and sincerely said, “you deserve better… want me to beat her up?”

DInah laughed, walking forward to press her face into a strong shoulder and hug Helena close. It was cold and the hug kept them warm. 

“Thanks, Helena… you’re probably my best friend, you know? You just get me.” 

Helena’s arms circled around her, hugging her back. 

“I never knew you dated girls…” came the soft whisper. 

Dinah sighed and leaned back to look up at her, “we’re cool about that, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Helena gave her an almost sad smile. 

“You don’t seem cool about it... Are things weird now?” Dinah realised after Helena stiffened in her arms. “Shit. You’re uncomfortable.” 

“I’m…” Helena’s body shook, “I’m mad.” 

“Mad?” Dinah stepped back from her, “you’re mad? That I dated girls?”

“Yes!” Helena shouted before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and sighing.

“What?” Dinah felt like crying -- Helena was the first person in her life to really get her and be there for her, and she didn’t accept her? Ouch. 

“Am I…” Helena raised her chin defiantly to look tall as she spoke, “am I the kind of woman you would ever want to date?”

Dinah’s bresth paused and her eyes widened as the words registered. Maybe Helena wasn’t turning her down...

“Do you… do you only see me as a friend, or…” Helena was so serious and nervous as she asked, her voice making an effort to bite out the words. 

“Why do you ask?” Dinah took a step closer again, shivering from the hope more than the cold. She felt her heart start to hammer in her chest and she saw the way Helena’s eyes had dilated -- the way her hands clenched into fists. 

“Because… because until today I had no idea you were into women and I… I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I liked you for so long I just never thought… and maybe you don’t think of me that way, but I would like to know. Because it confuses me.”

“You like me?” She asks for clarification, her mouth dry. 

“Yeah but I mean, I stopped trying because I didn’t know.” Helena looked frustrated, “I didn’t know, Dinah! You were always… always telling Harley about cute guys and until tonight I had no clue, NO CLUE, there were so many other women like me.” 

Dinah leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and kissed her, bet be damned. When Helena kissed her back it was the best kiss of her life. Chaste and soft, she felt it down to her tiptoes and fingertips, felt the warmth of Helena’s breath as they deepened their kiss. 

\--

“Wait wait,” Dinah doesn’t know how long they had been kissing but the cold was sobering and she was not dressed for outside. “I have liked you for so long, Helena”

“You have?” Helena was shy, her hands rubbing warmth up and down Dinah’s body. 

“I thought I made it obvious!” Dinah groaned, kissing her again, “but you checked out guys.”

“Um,” Helena gave her that adorable confused look, “I’ve known since I was in kindergarden that I’m gay, Dinah. I may have trained to be an assassin in Sicily for fifteen years, but I don’t know what gave you that idea.”

“Convenience store guy! That guy in the park! That jacked up guy in the coffee shop!”

Helena’s confusion grew until whatever Dinah was saying clicked in her mind and she laughed -- really laughed. 

“Oh my god you thought--” Helena threw her head back and continued to laugh. 

“Hey!” Dinah playfully shoved her, “stop it!”

After she calmed down, Helena sighed and tugged Dinah into her for another kiss. Dinah almost forgot she brought it up until Helena said, “Kawasaki Z1, MV Agusta F4CC, Ducati 1299 Superleggera.”

“Oh my god,” Dinah dropped her forehead to Helena’s shoulder and sighed in realization. “Bikes. You were ogling fucking motorbikes.” 

Helena tilted her head up and kissed her again, smiling. 

“Come on,” Dinah grabbed her hand, tugging her back inside the club. “We are getting out of here. But we need to be stealthy because I don’t have a hundred bucks on me.” 

“Huh?”


End file.
